Supergirl (Post-Flashpoint)
Summary Supergirl is a fictional superheroine appearing in comic books published by DC Comics and related media. The character was created by writer Otto Binder and designed by artist Al Plastino. Going by the real name Kara Zor-El, Supergirl is the biological cousin and female counterpart to DC Comic's iconic superhero Superman, created by writer Jerome Siegel and designed by artist Joseph Shuster. The Supergirl character first appeared in a story published in Action Comics #252 (May 1959) titled "The Supergirl from Krypton". Since the character's comic book debut, Kara Zor-El's Supergirl has been adapted into various media relating to the Superman franchise, including merchandise, television, and feature film. However, during the 1980s and the revolution of the Modern Age of Comics, Superman editors believed the character’s history had become too convoluted, and desired to re-establish Superman as "The Last Son of Krypton". Supergirl was thus killed during the 1985 limited series Crisis on Infinite Earths and retconned out of existence. In the decades following Crisis, several characters unrelated to Superman used the alias "Supergirl". Kara Zor-El re-entered mainstream continuity in 2004 when DC Comics Senior Vice President and Executive Editor Dan DiDio, along with editor Eddie Berganza and comic book writer Jeph Loeb, reintroduced the character in the Superman/Batman storyline "The Supergirl from Krypton". The title paid homage to the original character’s 1959 debut. As the current Supergirl, Kara Zor-El stars in her own monthly comic book series. With DC's 2011 relaunch, Kara, like most of the DC Universe, was revamped. Until early 2015, when the title was cancelled, she featured in her own series Supergirl, as well as related comics like Superman. DC will relaunch the Supergirl comic series in August 2016 as part of their DC Rebirth initiative. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''4-B+ | 4-B+ Name: Supergirl/Kara Zor-El Origin: DC Comics Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Kryptonian | Red Lantern Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Yellow Stellar Radiation Absorption, Flight, X-Ray Vision, Microscopic Vision, Telescopic Vision, Super Hearing, Heat Vision, Super Breath, Freeze Breath | Energy Constructs, Acid Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Rage Infection, Rage Empowerment, Rage Telepathy, Illusion Creation and Regeneration Negation Attack Potency:''' '''Solar System level+ (Strong enough to draw blood from Wonder Woman) | Solar System level+ '''(Comparable to Post-Crisis Supergirl) Speed:' '''FTL' (Could keep up with Barry Allen when he is holding back) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Rebirth Superman) Lifting Strength:' '''Pre-Stellar | Stellar+ '(Comparable to Post-Crisis Supergirl) Striking Strength:' '''Solar System Class+ | Solar System Class+' Durability:''' '''Solar System level+ (Nearly Comparable to Superman) | Solar System level+ (Nearly Comparable to Rebirth Superman) Stamina:''' Virtually limitless (While under a Yellow or Blue Sun), otherwise Extremely High Range:' At least Planetary '''Standard Equipment:' Red Lantern Ring Intelligence:' High, Received some form of combat training on Krypton and defeated a dozen clones of herself using her martial art skills as she was almost out of power under a red sun '''Weaknesses: ' Kryptonite (various varieties), She is entirely dependent on the Stellar Radiation of a Yellow Star/Blue Star to sustain her powers (if he's deprived of Sunlight, she slowly loses his powers), the Stellar Radiation of a red star (weakens her due to red Stellar Radiation having less energy than that of a yellow or blue star), Magic, she cannot see through lead, Emotion Dependency, Uncontrollable Rage, Hope Influence, and Love Influence '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Solar Energy Absorption: Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of their super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. Their biological makeup includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and their bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. * Heat Vision: Kryptonians can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. Typically, the power is seen as two beams of red light emanating from the eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing the power to be undetectable. The maximum temperature of their heat vision is said to be around that of a nuclear detonation. They can also consciously determine the area affected, down to the microscopic level. * Super-Hearing: Kryptonian hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill, practice, and concentration, they can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. As such, they can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire city. * Enhanced Vision: Kryptonian vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: * Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Kryptonians can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. They can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, they can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows them to see the aura generated by living thing. * Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. * X-Ray Vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Kryptonians can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. They can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. * Microscopic Vision: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. * Infrared Vision: Kryptonians can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. Red Energy Conduit: The rings use Red energy, supplied by a Power Battery, which in most cases takes the form of red light. A Red Lantern's ring is one of the most powerful weapons in the known Universe. Red Lantern's ring, has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that was bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge, and imagination of the user. * Rage Plasma: The Red Lantern can vomit plasma, which has been described as napalm and acid mixed together, it burns away at anything. It can be surmised that is the internal rages effect on the blood. These flames burn even in space. The effect it has on living beings allows it to ignite the flames of rage in a victims' blood and has the effect of burning through an energy aura of an opponent as well as corrupting other power rings depleting them at an accelerated rate and greatly weakening the structures they create. This power is so strong that it can destroy members of the Black Lantern Corps by obliterating them faster than they can regenerate. * Energy Projection: The ring can be used to fire blasts of Rage energy. This power is unique as it takes the form of rage-energised blood. The ring can project this blood as a blast that has the effect of a concussive blast with high destructive capability. The weapon's power is more an indication of the Rage of the user, rather then their willpower. * Energy Constructs: The ring can form constructs of Rage energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's rage. A Red Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the appropriate amount of rage necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of red energy, which is a tangible form of pure rage, and they exist only as long as a Red Lantern is fueling it with their rage. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the rage of the Red Lantern creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. * Force-Field: The ring can create various force-fields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic duties of the ring wielder, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilised for the ring wielder. Theoretically, a ring wielder could use the ring as his/her/its sole source of life support. The force-field seems to be created instantaneously, whether this is due to programming or an instinctive reaction from intensive training has not been established. * Flight: By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. * Rage Absorption: The Red Power Ring can be used to absorb red energy that has been released into the air of a world, absorbing another's rage if the person being absorbed from is not wearing a Red ring themselves.1 * Rage Infection: The Red Power Ring is capable of infecting others with the rage of the Red Lantern, which can lead to them being converted to the Red Lantern Cause. * Rage Empowerment: the Red Lantern ring is unique in that its base of power, Rage, can be manipulated by the ring user. A Red Lantern can detect the rage in the heart of others and by connection the heart that pumps that blood. The rage and hatred of an individual red lantern empowers their abilities as well as the rage and hatred of others. * Rage Telepathy: As learned by Judge Sheko and taught to Guy Gardner, the ring can be used, on contact with a particularly rage-filled individual, to discern the motivating factor behind said rage.However, it takes a strong mind to be able to handle the amount of rage of certain individuals, and so the user may be overcome if they are not careful. * Black Lantern Resistance: As the Black Lanterns favor attacking and killing their victims by ripping their hearts out, the Red Lanterns can survive the attack for as long as their wrath burns bright, due to their bodies running on the red energy rather than their own blood. * Construct Transference: It has been said by Atrocitus that should a Red Lantern consume the blood of another Red Lantern who has learned to create energy constructs, they too will gain the ability to create them. * Illusion Generation: The outfit of a Red Lantern can be made invisible to any who the user does not want to see it. Key: Post-Flashpoint | Rebirth Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.